Parental Revelations
by Sweet Sweet Fruitloops
Summary: One cold night, Clockwork decides to show the truth. He makes his parents invite Vlad one faithful night and tell them a little revelation... Now, on a quest to seek the truth, he and Vlad now find out the true meaning of what it is to be truly a family. And A family needs a mother. Most K Plus material.


**Not really much to say here, just give the story a shot. Oh, and there are some Checkmate references. Those belong to Pearl84. You don't really need to read Checkmate to understand this. It's just an amazing plot bunny I came up with last night. **

_**Yes. It was actually my idea. All of it. I swear.**_

_Pfft. It really doesn't matter whose idea this was. We're all using it. Kids..._

_Check out our profile! Please, try to do our poll._

* * *

_Prologue _

The night was bleak and black, the crescent moon's shine reflected on to the water of a nearby lake. But in the distance, a crying baby was heard from miles and miles away, giving a humongous wail that almost seemed a bit like a certain ghost boy's ghostly wail. There were no stars lit up, and the clouds were overcrowding the sky. Soon, you could clearly predict by the signs that a thunderstorm was coming its way. Rain began to platter on to the cold hard ground.

Running through the woods, was a very slim woman. She had brown eyes, dark brown hair, pale skin like a vampire's, and wore tattered clothes that shrouded her body. She begun to run, cautiously avoiding the trees that clustered all together, blocking the light left from the moon. Soon, her clothes were soaked too. But the amazing thing was that in her hands, was a bundle of blankets. And in the wrapped blankets was a baby. A baby with blue shiny eyes that shone pure innocence.

She looked back, fear coating her eyes. She ran faster, and faster but it didn't help. She knew they would find her, and more importantly - the baby. Tears ran down her cheek, but it was unnoticeable because it had been disguised with the rain drops pouring down on her face too. She closed her eyes but opened them instantly to avoid running into another tree in her path.

Later, she found that she was heading towards a dead-end. She had caught _them_ off her trail. But she knew that they were going to find her soon enough. She stopped her tracks abruptly, sliding a bit more forward with the minor remains of friction that the rain had destroyed. Her small bare feet made soft, crunching noises in the wet grass. Then, her feet was introduced to a gravel type of ground, and she looked deep into the gorge. _A dead-end, a cliff... _her heart pounded furiously at the thought. She quickly turned around and bent on her knees in the front of a random bush.

"Be safe, little one." She closed her eyes and held the baby tight. A soft, green glow began to cover the 6-month-year old. She quickly hid the baby in the bushes, stuffing him in without the blanket. What could she do? She could lead the parents off. She ran straight into the deep forest that had ended towards the edge of the cliff. The woman knew this was dangerous. She knew this was risky. This could endanger her son and husband's safety. But she didn't care.

But right before she could run into the deep tangled parts of the trees, a green glowing portal appeared. It flicked off and on. She looked look back at the bush but before she could run back to get him, a hand reached out of the portal.

She was pulled back and the portal closed before anyone could say anything. She came out, strangely studying her surroundings that appeared to be a mystical tower full of advanced technology. She whirled around to see a purple-cloaked figure with blue skin floating towards her. "Hello. My name is Clockwork, and I believe we have some sort of business to discuss here.."

* * *

"Aw, Jack we lost the ghost." A feminine voice came from what appears to be a 30-year-old woman wearing an aqua jumpsuit and red goggles. A sad disappointed look came from her husband. "No, wait Maddie. There seems to be a slight ecto-plasm interference somewhere... THAT WAY!" The orange jump-suited man shouted and pointed towards the north direction. In his hands was a ghost tracker, and behind his back was a ghostly green net. Maddie quickly followed her partner's whereabouts.

They both ran towards the cliff, where it was pouring with rain. Maddie looked around but couldn't see a ghost anywhere. She looked up, down, left, and right, twisting her head but not a ghost in sight. Jack also imitated his wife, but got the same results. "Where's the ghost?" She asked Jack. Then they heard it.

A crying. A wail. "What's that?" Jack assertively turned his attention to a shaking bush. The duo looked at each other and Maddie walked towards the source of the mysterious noise. Jack reached out-of-the-way to brush aside the bush that the baby was hidden in. Maddie had her ecto-gun positioned in case the threat was hostile.

The bush was thrown aside, and in its place was the baby. His blue eyes looked up to see two figures hovering over him. He crawled back, only to stumble over the fact that he couldn't move on his own yet. Maddie reached for the baby, but Jack slapped her hand away.

"Maddie, don't touch it!" He warned, afraid that the baby might be a trap or bait.

"Jack, it's just a baby. The ghost probably left it behind.." She stretched her arms out towards the small figure again, and this time she managed to hold the baby without Jack's interruption. She poked the baby in the stomach, causing the baby to giggle care-freely. She smiled a mother's smile.

"Jack, let's head home. The ghost's gone." She carried the baby with both of her arms and handed her gun to Jack. Jack stared at her in bewilderment. "Maddie, we can't take home a ghost baby" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was still a faint trace of ecto-plasm in the baby, but still they couldn't just let it wander around their home.

"We can't just leave it out here..." The brown-haired woman already headed for the R.V. while Jack could only pout. This was wrong, they couldn't keep a baby. They already had to take care of Jazzy, what would people say when they saw this baby? Jazzy's already two years old, and unfortunately already knows how to talk. She's smart, he has to give her credit.

It was obvious that Maddie wouldn't change her mind about the baby. He followed suite of Maddie as they both made their way to the Fenton Recreational Vehicle.

* * *

_"What are you doing?" The woman snapped at Clockwork when he raised his staff towards the main circle holding the video of Maddie and Jack coming home. Sparkles begin to circle around their heads, as if their memories were being wiped._

_"The boy's parents must not remember his roots." He said, no emotion in particular in his voice. She raised both her eyebrows at the time-spirit in front of her._

_"It's only for the best. The boy's future is a huge function of the time-line, as well as your husband's..." She glared hostilely at the ghost in front of him, suspicion growing in her eyes._

_"How do you know about him? I'm the only one who knows his secret." _

_"I see, watch, and know everything" He replied with a smirk. _

* * *

_**Parental Revelations **_

_**Written by Sweet Sweet Fruitloops**_

_**^^^Written by Angel, Catherine, Taylor^^^**_

___**A journey through the wicked and twisted truth **_

___Whole Summary_

___Vlad had become a half-ghost only because of the unstable technology that was put into the first-ever ghost portal. However, 24 years later, Jack and Maddie Fenton create a working, functional, STABLE portal. Daniel Fenton walks in. Any other person who would've turned on the portal must have died._

___But he survived._

___And Clockwork knows why._

___But some things are better left unsaid._

___And family matters begin to haunt Danny more than he knows._

___There's a reason Danny didn't die. There's a reason Danny needs this time NOW to learn._

___Because family sticks together._

___All it requires is some Parental Revelations._

* * *

_**6 Months later**_

_"__Look, Maddie. Vladdie's here!" Maddie looked up to see a muscular man in a black tux with gray hair enter the room. She smiled a little in a friendly way and held Danny in her arms and began cradling him. _

_"__Madeline, how nice to see you. Been a long time. Same Aqua jumpsuit?" He said in a sickening charming voice. Maddie couldn't resist to keep in a giggle. Same good old Vlad. What she didn't notice was that Danny was beginning to wake up in her arms._

_"__I don't know Vlad, same old black tux?" He opened his mouth to reply to the woman she loved, but Jack butted in. "V-man!" He slung his arm against Vlad's right shoulder. He put on an annoyed expression as Jack started to get excited and eager about catching up on what he was doing now._

___Then Jazz came in, fully walking already and holding Bearbert. "Mommy?" She had begun to head towards Maddie, and tugging at her jumpsuit. Maddie ignored her though, noticing that Danny was beginning to awaken. _

_"__Not now, Jazz, dear, honey.."_

_"__Dada!" Danny begun to struggle Maddie's strong grip on him. They all smiled at Danny's attempt to reach for Jack... when he was really reaching for someone else..._

* * *

_**14 ½ years later**_

_**Smack middle of Season three. **_

Amity Park... a nice place live...the sign saying that was instantly broken as a white-haired teenager crashed through it, spreading bits of rubble and dust everywhere. He stood up, in a fighting stance, his eyes sharp and alert for the target.

"Hey whelp, like my new weaponry?" A somewhat robotic deep voice rung into the ghost boy's ears. He turned around and instinctively raised his hand with ecto-plasm, but quickly formed a shield, which was quickly punctured by a glowing-green shuriken.

Danny quickly let go of the shield which disappeared and dropped the glowing green shuriken and quickly had one open hand on his right side in case he needed to produce another shield, and the other hand swung while he threw a big punch at Skulker, who didn't expect that at all. Skulker growled at his "prey" and quickly let loose everything he had, including bullets, arrows, and missiles. He dodged the bullets... and the missiles... and most of the arrows... but one arrow jabbed him to the side, sticking him into a tree.

"Archery is not my thing, it has way too many drawbacks... get it? Drawbacks? You draw back..." He pulled the arrow out of his sleeve. He noticed that the arrow was sharing his white glow now, but threw it away. He raised his hand that glowed the same deadly green energy and let loose the blast which knocked back Skulker into a building.

Danny quickly flew as fast as he could to his purple backpack and dug for Fenton thermos. He grasped it and aimed it towards the ghostly robot, who had already disappeared from that spot. Next thing he knew, he was being blasted with a hundred volts of electricity from behind. The young ghost boy's scream seemed to echo off until he collapsed with pain sharp in his spine.

He kicked his feet towards Skulker from whatever strength hadn't been numbed from the shocker. To his dismay, he missed and desperately reached for the thermos that was just a few inches away from him. He pulled it from the ground and before Skulker can act, he held the green button so a ghostly light blue light sucked Skulker in.

He took a deep breath of air before sucking in tiny pieces that came out in pants. That was close. He laid there on the floor, contemplating everything that had happen. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh before getting back up. He groaned and ignored the pain surging through every part of his body. Skulker can sure pack-a-punch. He turned his feet into a ghostly tail before heading towards Fenton Works, invisible.

He went intangible through the window and let a warm circle of light surround his torso. It split into two halos and separated until the cold feeling around him had dissipated. His body temperature was warming up quickly and he lied on the bed, tired. Another groan escaped his mouth. Stupid ghosts... he needed to finish his English homework before another ghost shows up and attacks him.

He just hated Mr. Lancer. He has no idea what it is to live life like a powered-up halfa teenager who has to protect his town from ghosts almost 24/7. All he is a slacker in his English teacher's eyes. And that completely enraged him. It kind of reminded Danny of when Vlad told him about why he should feel responsible about Amity Park, when part of Amity Park itself hates him.

Well, for one thing he was the one who activated the portal and let the ghosts roam in his city anyways. However, the other partial reason was because of him. Ghosts thrive on excitement and danger, and they like tormenting him. At first they actually wanted to invade Amity because of territorial reasons, but now they annoyed the town because of him.

Except Skulker, who attacked him today because the ghost still wanted his "pelt" on his wall. He was a living being for goodness sake, and he wasn't just another box ghost either. The fact that this ghost hunts him for sport and prize-obsession also enraged him. He just wants to throw the thermos containing Skulker into space and never come back for him.

He headed towards his desk and looked around and realized with laziness and irritation that he had left his purple backpack to where he was attacked by Skulker. He cursed under his breath and stood up again. He made that same cold feeling he had gotten used to appear, and let the two halos form again. His jet black hair turning into snow white, his usual T-shirt and jeans turning into the black jumpsuit he always wore, and his sneakers turned into gray boots. His hands covered in gray gloves, and his shy blue eyes turning into fiery green ones.

He flew out of the window, invisible, and headed towards the entrance of Amity Park. He loved flying. It made him feel passionate, care-free, and lifts the weight that's been put on his shoulder for almost a year and a half now. Everyday, he worries about himself and his loved ones getting hurt.

He can die any day now, and if he does, who will protect his town from ghosts? Who'll keep innocent people alive from enemies like Pariah Dark? Sure, his mom and dad are ghost hunters who exceed in the skill, but he mainly drives the specters from harming his town. Not without consequences, of course.

All his enemies have their reasons. Like Spectra, who feeds off misery. She wanted to stay young forever, and used her powers for selfish reasons... but he really couldn't blame her. He used his ghost powers sometimes to.. go into the girl's lockers room. But most of the time he's using them for good.

He swooped down and his right hand clenched into a fist. He began to head back to Fenton Works, where he will have the most life-changing awkward dinner of life...

* * *

"Danny, I thought you were upstairs. Whatever, go to the dining table now," Maddie quickly pushed the younger boy in. Danny rubbed his shoulder from the harshness his mom had grabbed him in with. He started upstairs, deciding against to ask any questions, and headed straight for the dining table.

Danny sat down next to an occupied Jazz, who was reading a book called "Realities and dimensions". He backed in his chair and crept his face slowly towards the book to see what she was reading, but he got a glare immediately in response. Instinctively, he looked the other way and pretended nothing happened.

Then, he heard a doorbell ring throughout the house. The youngest member of the Fenton member just sat there, bored to his mind. But then he noticed that no one even bothered to answer the door, so he got up with a sigh. He thrust open the door to see... Vlad Masters, all tided up.

"Plasmius. What are you doing here? I thought you said you were gonna leave my family alone." Danny's tone had bitterness and sorrow in it, which played along with his piercing gaze. Vlad raised an eyebrow at the boy's hostility, but walked past him anyways.

"Dear boy, it was your mother and father who invited me. Told me they had something to announce." He also had a pair of cold azure blue eyes set on the boy. Vlad's arms were on his back, and everything about his expression read "I'm better than you" or "I know more than you think you do". He sat down across Danny at the dining table. Of course, they both wouldn't stop staring each other with hostility.

"Dinner's ready!" Maddie came in, wearing her usual aqua blue jumpsuit, and set down the plates that were originally in her hands. The plates and silverware were already set down on the table from the beginning, and Jack brought in desert... fudge. Everyone ate quietly as the awkwardness began to settle within everyone throughout this whole event.

"Uh, mom.. what's Vlad doing here?" Danny said, unease thick in his voice. Maddie laughed almost nervously, and began to nibble on a piece of fudge. And when she laughed nervously, it made him nervous. And he could tell from Jazz's and Vlad's expressions that it made them uneasy too as well.

Then, for just a split second, he swore he saw Clockwork. Time froze for 5 measly seconds and he appeared next to Vlad, a smirk on the time master's face. Danny did not like that. Not at all. All the ghost boy got was a wink, then time kept going after that. Something was wrong. Clockwork had put a hand on Vlad's shoulder. And after the whole "staying with Vlad incident", he felt compelled to run away now, before something weird happens.

Because whenever Clockwork plans something, it's never good. Like with Dan. Or like with that whole "threatening Jazz so you can stay" situation. Danny suddenly felt sick to the stomach, and got up to walk to his room. But his mom stopped him.

"Danny, I need you to sit back down. I have something to tell everyone. This is very serious." The 15-year-old boy didn't want to sit back down. He didn't want to stay around. He had a very bad feeling about this. He gave up anyways, and silently sipped his cup of soda.

Vlad was also drinking some hot tea, and Jazz was drinking plain water. Maddie stood up. "Yesterday, I did some DNA tests. And.. coincidentally... I found out something..." Danny gulped his soda faster, his blood pumping faster and faster. _Did she know I'm half-ghost?_ Danny thought with disbelief.

"It's... it's... just... it's time you knew," Maddie confessed, nervousness and fear coating her very words.

"Danny... Vlad's your real father."

_CHOKE. CHOKE. I CAN'T BREATHE._ Danny suddenly had that moment where he choked on his soda. Then, simultaneously; Danny, Jazz, and Vlad did spit-takes across the table. Soon; the whole table was spread with coke, ice-cold water, and hot tea in puddles.

* * *

_**Remember to check out our profile! **_


End file.
